


We're Just Kitten Around

by KenzieFive



Series: RT Hybrid AU [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Goat!Geoff, Hybrids, Rabbit!Ray, bird!gavin, cat!Michael, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieFive/pseuds/KenzieFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael struggled with resisting his feline urges. Most hybrids had a good control over their animalistic behaviors once they got older, but different species tended to have more issues with them. Specifically Cat hybrids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Kitten Around

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted much in a while, so what better way to come back than with more RT Hybrid AU!! Quick little one-shot, hope you like it!

Michael struggled with resisting his feline urges. Most hybrids had a good control over their animalistic behaviors once they got older, but different species tended to have more issues with them. Specifically Cat hybrids.

Cats rely heavily on their bodies to communicate, as well as vocalization, and those kind of instincts don’t usually go away or can be ignored. As much as he may try, it always happens to him; Purring, chirping, tail curling… You name it, Michael has done it. And it’s something he’s _not_ proud of or flaunts about.

When he’s in the office, he tries harder than he usually would to suppress those instincts. He would wear beanies to keep his ears from moving, and sometimes even resorted to sitting on his tail to keep it from twitching around. But there was always something that would slip through the cracks, usually not by his own doing. Since it was nearing the end of the day, Michael took off his hat and started up a save in Minecraft to kill some time.

"Lookit, I got this neat new toy, Michael!" Gavin swung the office door open, making him jump and grip his controller tightly. With a sigh, he paused his game and put it down to glare at his friend. "Someone sent me this little wind-up Creeper, an' it walks and hisses- well the hissin' is the noise the toy makes, _but_ it's still really cool. Watch!"

His fingers gripped the tiny green handle and twisted and Michael knew _immediately_ that he was in trouble. The little legs started shuffling and high pitched whining flooded his ears, and suddenly nothing in the room mattered more than that toy.

Gavin held back his laughter because he _knew_ this would happen. The whole story was a lie, he snatched the Creeper from the podcast set and planned the whole thing. He shifted his wings slightly, watching as Michael's pupils dilated and ears twitched around while trying to regain control over himself. When he put it down on the desk, it lasted two seconds before a quick hand swatted it to the floor.

"Oi, that was rude!" The bird squawked, smirking like an idiot. Michael's eyes followed the toy to the ground where the legs slowed down to a stop. He was leaned forward slightly in his chair, back arching, and his tail was curling wildly besides him. One hand remained in the air, the other gripping the cushion the chair between his legs and holding him upright.

The room was silent now, besides a few giggles from Gavin, and Michael started coming down from the high. He sat up straighter, returning his arms to the armrest, and thought for a moment.

"That was bloody _adorable_ , Boi. Like a right and proper cat, you were." He snatched the Creeper of the floor. "I should have gotten that on camera, dang it!"

Michael stared daggers into his friend face, using every bit of self control he has left to resist smacking him upside the head. "Is that your idea of a fucking _joke_ , exploiting my cat-ness to get a kick out of it?"

His face never faltered. "One of the _many_ , don't you worry your little claws about it."

One advantage about being a cat was his speed, the one thing that Michael will brag about. His hand flew up quickly, before Gavin even had a chance to avoid it. When it connected with the side of his face, instincts kicked in for Gavin.

It took only a few seconds for him to hit the floor, but his wings puffed up and knocked his chair down with him by hooking the armrest. Incoherent noises flooded out of his mouth at he struggled, flapping his one free wing desperately and nearly knocking more objects over. Michael cackled at the whole thing, holding his sides the entire time.

“You’re a fucking _moron_ , how do you even manage to do something like this?!” He kept laughing, pointing at his trapped friend.

“Help me please, Michael! It really hurts, I can’t move it!” Michael could see the dejected look on Gavin’s face as he stared at the chair laying next to him that was keeping his wing hostage.

“Alright, alright, hold still for a second.” He gets up and reaches his hand out, but smacks him in the head instead. “ _Fuck_ you, and _fuck_ your wings. I’ll send you help, I’m going to go get a Redbull.”

“Michael, no!” Gavin cried as Michael scurried out of the room, but Ray popped in a few seconds later.

“I was told to ‘go save the birdbrain from killing himself with a wheely chair’. I’m assuming that’s you.” His ear flopped over slightly. “Did you fuck with him, make him go all cat on your ass?”

“Yeah… Just get this thing off me.” He stared at the floor, refusing to make eye contact. Ray strolled over, gently pulling at the chair until the wing was free. Once Gavin was up on his feet, stretching out the wing, he clapped a hand on his shoulder and smirked.

“Don’t worry, Vav. I’ll get revenge on Mogar for what he did!” He quickly grabbed something from his desk that Gavin couldn’t see but he followed him when he dashed out of the room.

They found Michael leaning back against the kitchen table, sipping his drink casually. Ray took the opportunity of his dropped defenses and pulled out his secret weapon: A laser pointer. He shushed Gavin and pressed the button, aiming at the wall under the cabinets in front of Michael.

It took a few seconds, but Michael finally noticed the small red dot. His tail curl and he slowly put his drink down on the table to stare at it. From a distance, Ray and Gavin watched as his back arched slightly and he raised both arms slowly, then suddenly pounce forward and slam both hands over the dot.

Both of them erupted into laughter, and Michael whipped his head around to give them a death glare. “You’re both fucking _dead_.”

“Wait, whats that on the floor?” Ray shifted the dot to the floor, pointing at it, and Michael stupidly looked. He shifted his attention to it, dropping onto all fours, and pounced once again onto it.

The dot moved along the floor and Michael scurried behind it, until it started climbing the wall and he nearly rammed into it. “Fuck both of you, I hate you, I’m gonna fucking catch this bitch, God damn it!” He bounced up, slapping the wall to reach it.

“What is going on in here?” Geoff came out of the studio and was standing in the hall. “I’m trying to talk to Ryan, and all I can hear is you three shit-for-brains. I- holy shit!” He started chuckling, putting his hand over his face when he saw what was happening. When Michael jumped, a few bleats slipped in with his laughs.

“Shut _up_!” Michael balled his fist up, turning to the two lads. “You’re going to die, both of you.” They had less than a second to run away before he was sprinting after them, quickly catching up to them outside where their screams of terror could be heard from inside.

Geoff giggled, bitting his lip. “Oh Jesus, oh man that was great. Ryan, we need to find three new employees, one is going to prison and two are going to be six feet under!


End file.
